


A Wedding to Die For

by Iamama23, JRC, XxWhiteWolfxX



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collaboration, Grab a tissue, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamama23/pseuds/Iamama23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWhiteWolfxX/pseuds/XxWhiteWolfxX
Summary: Krem surprised the man he loved with a wedding. Everyone in Skyhold was invited to attend. A beautiful ceremony. And then tragedy struck.





	A Wedding to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> An rp scene with EmilineTrevelyan as Dorian and Jim, and XxWhiteWolfxX as Lyn Hawke. Iamama23 handled the rest of the characters.
> 
> This scene prompted Iamama23's Letter to Jim.

Many of the occupants of Skyhold found finely-penned letters slipped under their doors that afternoon, requesting their presence the next day in the small clearing just outside of Skyhold, where an event of sorts would be taking place. There was no signature, but each letter contained a few fresh rose petals, and a guide on the appropriate dress for the occasion. Formal, but not too formal, light and easy to move around in, prepared for dancing. The precise event was not named, but rather described as a "joyous occasion for all." More notably, Bull's Chargers were running through the courtyard all morning the next day, bringing chairs and tables outside, and arranging them neatly in the clearing described in the invitations. Dorian Pavus stood overlooking it all, his eye for design straining to turn a forest clearing into a woodsy wonderland, and Maker, it was a task. "Don't you dare drop that table, Dalish, it's the prettiest one!" he yelled, waving as he saw Krem approaching. "Ah, soporati! Is your darling fiancé still in the dark about all this? I hope so." 

Krem was nervous. He was dressed in the only suit he owned, and kept fidgeting with the cuffs. "Jim thinks it's a visiting diplomat. He has no idea," he muttered to Dorian. 

Hawke walked down in an uncomfortable, although beautiful, icy blue day dress that matched her eyes that Merrill had picked out for her. The back was low cut and it flared out to her feet. She felt out of place without the weight of her armor and daggers. Looking around she spotted Dorian and walked over. "So, anyone want to fill me in on what's happening?" She placed an impatient hand on her hip and tapped her foot.

"Certainly," Dorian beamed, bowing down before Hawke, his own typical leathers replaced with a silken set of formal robes, elegant black decorated with twirling snakes along the edges. "We are holding a surprise event for everyone's favorite sweethearts. Young Krem and Jim. A wedding, to be precise," he added, his eyes twinkling happily.

Hawke clapped her hands excitedly, "Really?!" All of her earlier discomfort disappeared at the joy of them getting married. "Oh I can't wait!!" She beamed happily. 

Aveline approached the group hesitantly. Wearing a formal waistcoat, she kept pulling at the shoulders. She took a deep breath before she reached them and gave them all a smile.

Dorian turned his attention to Rocky and Stitches, who were slacking off. "You two!" he shouted. "Back to work! We have more tables to fetch! And by 'we' I mean 'you'! Now go!"

Lavellan approached the group in a long, Dalish dress. “Everything looks beautiful.”

"I know," the magister preened, stepping past Hawke and Aveline to greet Lavellan, a kiss on both cheeks. "I made sure of that. Even on such short notice. Please, if you do return to the keep at any time before about sunset, don't tell anyone what this event is really about. Jim still doesn't know."

The inquisitor smiled and promised that she would keep it a secret. She knew how important it was for Krem. It was obvious by the look on his face.

The next to join them was the spymaster. Dressed all in gold, from her golden dress to her sparkly, golden shoes, she looked a vision. Leliana moved over to them, smiling happily. Everyone looked so fancy and after all of the tragedy, they needed this wonderful occasion.

Aveline waited for someone to clue her in, but they were all busy saying hello to each other. “Who’s getting married?”

Hawke was still smiling brightly. She wasn't a fancy party person but she was a hopeless romantic at heart. Jim and Krem deserved this. She turned to Aveline, "Jim and Krem!" She practically squealed in delight.

Aveline congratulated Krem and then looked for the baby. She might not be a motherly person but she had a soft spot for Krem’s little one.

Wearing a form fitting green silk dress, Merrill came hurrying up to Hawke. She was excited and it showed. She hugged Aveline before turning to Hawke. “Is it our turn next?” The elf had proposed to the woman she loved just days before, but she was anxious to make it official. 

Hawke chuckled at Mer, "Soon enough! But today is about Jim and Krem!" She kissed her nose and gave her a spin to see her dress, "You look beautiful, love!"

Merrill delighted in being spun around. It always pleased her when she could make Hawke laugh. “You look just as beautiful. But where are the grooms to be?”

Hawke chuckled at her, "Jim still doesn't know but Krem is around here somewhere..." she looked around. 

By this time Krem had wandered off inspecting the setup. He was happy that he had placed all the preparations in Dorian's capable hands. It was even more beautiful than he could imagine it to be. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful baby girl and his fiancé. Dressed in the wedding outfits that Dorian had chosen as well.

"Krem," Dorian sighed, walking over to the warrior and looping an arm around his shoulders. "What are you doing? You look spectacularly lost, my friend." 

"Not lost. Well not physically lost anyways," Krem smiled at Dorian. "Thank you again for doing all of this for us. I never would have been able to get it all arranged as well as you have done."

Dorian shrugged. "It was nothing, my dear boy. The least I could do for you after all you do for Bull," he hummed, nudging the warrior's side playfully. "You said you wanted the wedding to take place at about sunset, correct? Beautiful choice, but it means we have to be particular about when we fetch young Jim." 

"Yes sunset. I want to be his husband before the end of the night." Krem smiled. The closer it got to the time, the more nervous he became. "I wish the chief could be here. I always imagined when I got married he would stand next to me." Why did he have to take that mission in the Exalted Plains? At least he left the Chargers behind.

Dorian nodded sympathetically, laying a hand on Krem's shoulder. "Not to worry my boy, I'll be right there with you the whole time. But we have to send someone to fetch your darling flower girl and your fiancé, and quickly, if the sky is anything to go by," he sighed, glancing up at the sky, streaked with yellows. "Who was watching her today?"

"Since Bethany is also a flower girl she agreed to watch her. Oh Maker. Who can we send to grab Jim? I don't want to send someone who might accidentally blurt it out." Krem looked around at the guests standing around, dismissing some right away.

"Hm, you're right..." Dorian hummed, tapping his lower lip thoughtfully. "Ah, Lyn should go get Jim. She'll be able to bully him out of his uniform and into his nice clothes, too. And what about Bethany?" he asked, glancing back down at Krem.

"I see Anders over near those trees. Maybe he could go get her?" Krem waved the mage over. He waited impatiently for the man to make his way over to them. He also caught Hawke's eye as well.

Hawke fluttered about looking at all the little details, when Krem caught her eye. She sauntered over, nearly tripping over the long dress she wore, "Yes, my dear?"

Dorian covered his mouth to conceal a snort, before straightening up and smiling at Lyn. "Do you think you could be an absolute darling and fetch Jim, Lyn?" he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Oh, also, bring him up to his room and make him change into the outfit I had Krem lay out earlier. You should find him guarding our dear Commander's office as usual. And tell Cullen to get his ass down here."

"Thank you, Hawke." Krem smiled at her, grateful that she was willing to help out with such an important task. There wasn’t anyone else he was keen to trust either.

Hawke raised her head, "You try wearing armor everywhere you go your whole life and get thrown in a dress!" A glimmer of excited amusement shone in her eyes, "Of course, anything for you dear!" She turned to Krem, "Don't thank me yet! He might be frowning by the time I get him here!" She giggled and walked up the hill somewhat gracefully.

As soon as Hawke made her way off to grab Krem’s groom, Anders slowly approached the duo. “Skyhold sure is bustling. Was there something you needed from me?”

"Well yes. Didn't you hear? Jim and I are getting married. This brings me to my favor. Would you mind getting Fayette for me? She is waiting in the infirmary. We felt it would be a bad idea to bring her here until it was almost time for the wedding to begin."

Anders nodded. He knew that today’s celebration was a wedding in disguise; he just hadn’t figured that he would actually be invited. “I’ll grab her right away. Congratulations.”

(Meanwhile, Hawke and Jim)

Hawke tried her best to walk in the long flowing dress without tripping and was beginning to get the hang of it. Looking at the stairs to get to Cullen's office however she decided not to chance it and bundled one side of her dress in her right hand nearly all the way to her hip. As such, she quickly walked up the stairs successfully and found Jim. "Cinnamon roll!" She waved happily at him as she approached.

Jim jumped as a beautiful woman called his name, as she made it up the stairs to the battlement Cullen's office sat on. She had hiked her skirts up rather high, and he flushed, averting his eyes before he jumped again at the familiar nickname, unexpected from such a polished figure. "L-Lynn?" he gasped, turning back to stare at her, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Hawke smile faltered a bit when he turned his head. Shock rushed through her when he had to ask if it was her, "Yes, it's me! Who else would call you cinnamon roll?" Distracted slightly she turned serious for a moment, "Wait, is someone else calling you Cinnamon roll?"

Clamming up, Jim shook his head quickly. "N-No ma'am! Just you!" He straightened up, glancing over his shoulder at Cullen's door, still closed behind him. "Did you need something?" he asked, looking back at Hawke curiously. "I'm on duty."

Hawke chuckled, "Good! I'd hate to bloody up such a pretty dress!" She shook herself mentally and looked at him with a frown, "First I need to speak with Cullen privately for a moment but there is something I need your help with afterward!" She knocked on Cullen's office with a worried look on her face, shamelessly setting Jim up.

The man was dressed as the invitation requested but he was confused as to the why. A freshly laundered black suit accompanied by a red shirt to complete his outfit. He had even showered and shaved. The knock on the door was given a glare, but he couldn’t be rude. “Come in!”

Hawke slipped into Cullen's office, shutting the door firmly behind her. She turned and let out a low appreciative whistle. "Don't you clean up well!" She said quietly so Jim wouldn't overhear. 

Mindful of their privacy, Jim stepped away from the door, leaning over the battlements and sighing as he looked down at the gathering of important people in their fancy formalwear. He hadn't received an invitation. Just as well. He should collect Fayette back from Bethany after he got off duty this evening.

Cullen looked her over and noticed she was dressed as fancy as he. “Any idea what this is about?” He indicated the invitation on his desk. “Is it….are we celebrating you and Miss Merrill?”

She chuckled, "No, it's a surprise ceremony for our favorite scout!" She remembered she had her dress hiked and let it go, "I need your help before you go down though! When we walk out I need you to give Jim the rest of the night off, to help me with something... He isn't supposed to know about anything!" She smiled brightly at the romantic trick.

A feeling of pride swelled within Cullen at her words. He was happy for his friend, and he would gladly help out. “He deserves this. Of course I’ll help.” He hadn’t even known that Jim was serious with Krem. Well, that serious. He knew they had adopted Fayette and had moved in together. “I hadn’t realized they were intended.”

 

"Neither did I! I don't think many did," She grinned back at him and then she sighed and rolled her dress back up, "Onward we go!" She paused and set her face in a frown then opened the door.

Jim jumped back as the door opened suddenly, and there was Hawke, frowning. His own face crumpled into a frown to match. "Is... everything alright, Lynn?" he asked, straightening up as he saw Commander Cullen behind her.

"Absolutely not! I ripped my dress and practically had to beg the Commander to see if I could have you come fix it for me!" Tears filled her eyes, "Mer picked it and I've already ruined it!" She was an excellent actress, she decided. She was quite proud of her fake tears.

“Jim, take the evening off and assist Hawke.” The commander gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"Of course!" Jim gasped, rushing over and hesitating in front of Hawke. "Where did you rip it, Lynn? I shouldn't repair it right here... Oh, and I've left my sewing kit in our room... I can go get it and be back in a moment!"

"I'll follow you," she sniffed, "It would be faster and I may have to disrobe.." she made another embarrassed face and wiped at the fake tears, " Thank you Cullen and you Jim, I appreciate this." She smiled slightly.

"Oh," Jim flushed, but nodded, twisting his hands together nervously. "Of course. Follow me then, Lynn," he smiled, reaching out to offer her a hand. "I'll even help you down the stairs."

Hawke smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you! We should hurry, Mer thinks I'm getting her a drink!" She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the wedding all set up and waiting!

Jim nodded, panic setting in as he helped Hawke down the stairs. She needed to be back at the fancy party down with everyone else in minutes--how big was this rip she had come up here to have him fix? Would he be able to mend it in time?

Finally reaching his room she stepped in front of the door with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry I lied to Cullen so I had to lie to you." She looked down in embarrassment, "Mer did pick the dress but she got sick earlier tonight and can't come to the party..." she looked up at him in shame, "I need an escort to the party,I talked to Krem and he said he had something to do but if I could get you off work..." she looked down again, "I know it's stupid but the party is for another noble from Kirkwall and she was never nice to me.. I can't face her without an escort....." she trailed off as if she realized how stupid and vain she sounded.

Jim blinked. Lied to Cullen so she could... lie to him? What? But as she went on, he began to understand. "Oh... you need someone there to hang on your every word and look pretty," he chuckled. "I'm afraid I really don't have anything nice enough to wear... nothing that will even come close to comparing to what you're wearing..." he added, frowning as he opened the door to his room. He did a double take. There on the bed, was a white silk shirt, polished black boots, and fancy trousers. "Or... perhaps I do."

She smiled embarrassingly, "I know it's a lot to ask and I won't blame you if you say no..." she looked down at her feet, waiting for his answer. 

"Where did these...?" he asked, turning back to look at Lynn, confused. "I-I can escort you! Of course I can!" he rushed to reassure her, stepping up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I-I... don't know how impressive I'll be, but... I'll try. If all I need to do is stand there and laugh at your jokes, I can do that!" he promised, smiling reassuringly.

She looked up at him, "You really don't mind? I don't want you to feel like you have too, I just, you're the best person I could think of to stand beside." She smiled at him, "You can talk Jim! She'll be so jealous at how lovely you are!" He gave him a spontaneous hug, happy she had convinced him to get in the outfit, she stepped back in mock embarrassment and grinned sheepishly, "I'll just... wait out here for you then!" She was quite proud of her lies on top of lies.

"V-Very well," Jim nodded, stepping back into the room with a hesitant smile on his face as he shut the door, not locking it because he trusted Hawke to wait for him to be ready before opening it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the... seventh or eighth draft of his wedding vows, setting the folded parchment on the dresser while he stripped out of his guard uniform, setting it neatly on the bed, and changing into the fancy clothing. He was still confused as to where it had come from, and thought it was awfully convenient that it happened to be here right when Hawke needed him to pretend to be fancy, but he wouldn't look a gift halla in the mouth. After he tugged the boots up to his knees, he reached for the dresser, snatching the vows back up and tucking them in the hem of his trousers just in case. Sure, he had only /just/ gotten engaged, but if he had time alone, say like if Hawke got into a duel with someone she didn't like, maybe he would look over them just one more time to see if he could improve them at all. Clearing his throat, he walked over to the door and opened it. "H-How do I look?"

Hawke waited with a triumphant smirk on her face. She had done it! She paced in front of his door pulling the worried look on her face again. She paused as she heard the door open and turned around with a smile. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight of him, "Well shit Jim! You clean up better than Commander Cullen," she beamed at him before remembering her lie, "I'm going to have to fight off all the guests to keep you on my arm!" She walked closer to him, "Shall we?"

Jim flushed darkly at the compliment, reaching up to adjust the shirt, which he realized after pulling it on, also had a neck scarf attached to it. "Um... do you know how to work one of these?" he asked, tugging at it nervously. It was crooked and tied improperly, and he felt silly, but Hawke was more likely to know than he was. "I've never felt more a farmer's boy than this moment..."

She grinned and moved closer to retie the neck scarf, "I have only gotten to do this for Carver once," she concentrated as she tried to get it just right, "so forgive me if it not exactly how it's supposed to be!" As she finished she stepped back to inspect it, "Actually, I think that's perfect!" She grinned at him, "You look marvelous Jim!" 

He swallowed thickly, looking down at the neck scarf and nodding, turning back around to shut the door behind him. "Um, Hawke... if I start to mess it up... you'll kick me or something, won't you?" he asked, his voice wavering. "I really don't want to make you look bad..."

Hawke chuckled, "Jim, you could never make /me/ look bad!" She smirked at him, "I do that all on my own! These nobles think just because I don't wear dresses or act all... snobby that I'm lesser than they are and it just infuriates me!" She thought that might be something believable and pretended to be angry about it.

There was something... off about the way Hawke spoke about the nobles, but Jim nodded along anyway. She knew better than he did, after all. She had already been down there. And Hawke wouldn't lie to him, would she? "Of course," he smiled. "Um, if Jim sounds too plain, you can call me James," he offered hesitantly. "That's my given name."

Hawke looked over at him in surprise, "James? That's a nice name," she looped her free arm in his, "Jim isn't a plain name though! Jim is you and you are anything but plain! I prefer whatever you want to be called." She smiled sweetly at him, letting him decide. 

He flushed, ducking his head. "I-If you say so. You're so nice, Lynn..." he mumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Then I-I guess I would just prefer if you called me Jim like everyone else does. Or were you going to call me cinnamon roll in front of your noble friend?" he chuckled.

Hawke smiled evilly, "Ask anyone else and they will agree I am far from nice! I don’t do nice, I say the truth and the truth is you are an amazing man, Jim! Never forget that!" She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, "I will try my best from that because I know it might embarrass you." They were getting closer and her excitement grew for him.

Jim chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think it would matter. They're nobles, when will I ever see them again?" he asked, relieved as they made it down the last stone step, and she led him towards the gate from Skyhold. "Do they have funny accents?" he asked hopefully. "I do love hearing foreign accents..."

(Back at the wedding)

The last of the party guests came trickling in, some wearing excited looks, while others were glancing around in confusion. One of those guests was the dashing Commander Cullen. He had waited until Hawke had convinced Jim to leave before he made his way to the courtyard. He was in awe at all of the work that the Chargers had done to transform the courtyard into a wedding scene. It was almost as though they had left Skyhold.

Krem kept watching for either his daughter or his beloved. He couldn't even pay attention to the woman he was supposed to be conversing with. "If you will excuse me," he muttered and moved on. He wondered if he had time to slip away to the tavern for a drink before the ceremony. That thought went away when he heard Dorian’s voice.

"Places everyone~" Dorian called, clapping his hands together as he spotted Hawke and Jim headed for the front gate. "They're on their way here! I want all of you sitting quietly, no stripping, no swearing, no war cries, and if you feel the need to sob, please do so quietly!" he hummed, before taking his place at the altar, dragging Krem along with him. 

Bethany held little Fayette as she made her way down the aisle. It wasn’t a celebration for her, but her nerves were all bunched up regardless. She was happy for the two men, and that they had included her. She just wasn’t used to all the eyes on her. But the mage kept the smile on her face as she helped the baby in her arms toss petals to the ground.

Hawke chuckled at Jim's questions, "Perhaps you could find out for yourself," she said as they moved to the gate and the procession spread out before them. She smiled and nodded at everyone gathered for him and Krem.

Jim gasped as they stepped through the gate, and he saw everyone assembled, looking back at him and Hawke expectantly. He recognized every face present. Turning to Hawke, he looked hurt. "You lied to me!" he hissed, glancing back at the horde of very expectant people, as nice as they looked, and as happy as they seemed to be... he was completely lost as to what was going on. Until he spotted Bethany walking up the aisle between the two chairs with Fayette, throwing petals. "Oh, Maker," he breathed. "is this a wedding? Hawke, is this your wedding?" he gasped, looking over at her, confused. 

Hawke looked at him apologetically releasing her skirts, "Yes I did but only because I was told to!" She smiled, "No, not mine! Yours! Krem's waiting up there, not Merrill." She knew he might be mad at her but she was willing to take it for him to get the wedding he deserved. 

Swallowing thickly, Jim looked back toward the congregation of expectant gazes, and sure enough... there was Krem, standing by Dorian at the altar. "Maker's balls," he breathed, tightening his grip on Hawke's arm. "Um... would you... stay with me?" he asked nervously. "I think I might pass out."

"There he is," Dorian smirked, nudging Krem in the side with his elbow as he watched Jim express his surprise to Hawke. "Are you ready for this, soporati?" he teased, glancing down at Krem with a warm smile.

"As ready as I could be," he muttered to Dorian. He couldn't take his eyes off the handsome man at the end of the aisle. "I'm a lucky man," he whispered to himself.

Hawke chuckled and patted his hand, "Always, cinnamon roll. Remember to breathe!" She moved forward with him clinging to her arm, "Look at Krem, he's the one you are here for, no one else." 

Jim couldn't take his eyes off Krem as they followed behind Bethany and Fayette up the aisle. It seemed the same was true for his fiancé, for their gazes never parted. "Maker's breath," he sighed, a smile creeping across his face. "I--I can't believe this is happening..."

"Almost there!" She whispered to him, "Congratulations dear," she smiled happily at the love filled gaze the couple shared as they approached Krem slowly. She handed Jim off to Krem and happily faded out of sight. 

"You look handsome," Krem whispered to Jim when he finally reached him. "You're not mad are you?" He worried that he might be upset about being left out. But the young warrior hadn’t wanted to cause him any undue stress.

"How could I be mad?" Jim chuckled, itching to lean in and kiss Krem, but that would have to wait. "I love you so much," he beamed, squeezing Krem's hands tightly.

Dorian cleared his throat, a pleased little hum sounding from his throat when the audience quieted down. "Before anyone tells me to get off the stage, I am the only one here qualified to officiate marriages as a Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, so you can shut it," he called, shooting a warning look to a particularly troublesome group in the audience consisting of Sera, Oghren, and the Chargers. "Now. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two loving souls into one--in marriage," he said, looking between the two men before him fondly. "James Rupert Cummings and Cremissius Aclassi--do either of you have vows to exchange before I present the rings?"

Krem nodded. His palms were sweating and his mouth felt dry. He realized he would actually have to speak now. "Jim. I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to cherish a relationship knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." He was almost out of breath by the time he finished the words he had struggled to put to paper. It was short but expressed everything he wanted to say.

Jim had tears in his eyes by the time Krem was done speaking, and only when he was certain his fiancé was done speaking did he reach down and tug the piece of folded up parchment his own vows were written on from his waistband. Now he was /very/ glad he had written them out already. Taking a deep breath as he unfolded the parchment, he held it between shaking fingers and began to read.  
"Krem. I love you. I thought that was important to say first. I’ve rewritten these vows seven times, so uh, I hope this time I can do it without messing up too badly." He chuckled nervously, glancing up at Krem before looking back down at the paper.  
"We’re getting married. I can hardly believe it. I know it hasn’t been very long, but I can hardly remember what it was like around Skyhold before I met you. So much has changed in the last few months, and I am so, so grateful that it has. I went from being a lonely guard with nothing to live for, to… to a lover, and a father to a beautiful baby girl… and a mabari pup. And I could not be happier, not if you paid me in all the sovereigns in the world."  
"I know we both had some reservations when we first started this… this thing that we have together, but I’m so glad we moved past them and came together anyway. We’re… different, you and I. And that’s quite alright—I’ve fallen head over heels for our particular type of different. For you, and your stunning chocolate eyes and your laugh and the way you never stop teasing. For Fayette, our darling daughter, her charming giggles and tiny grasping hands and her endless curiosity. For Linsey, that damn dog, I swear if she chews another one of my boots I’ll… love her anyway, because she’s a part of our family."  
"Family is something I never thought I would have, and you restored my faith in the world, and rekindled passions I had long since forgotten about."  
"You are the best thing ever to happen to me. I love you with all my heart and soul, and so long as I get to spend every last breath of my life loving you… I’ll be content. Forever yours...Jim," he finished looking up at Krem through the tears shining in his eyes.

Krem was even more breathless when Jim finished. He had tears streaming down his cheeks when Jim stopped speaking. He turned to Dorian to let him know he could continue the ceremony. He couldn't wait until he could kiss his husband for the first time. Their life would be perfect now. 

Not even Dorian escaped with dry eyes. He cleared his throat to regain his voice, then reached into his pockets, handing Jim's ring to Krem, and Krem's ring to Jim. "You two... love each other very much, that's very obvious right now," he managed to chuckle. "And I know you're simply dying to kiss, so we'll skip right over the fancy bits that take forever. I'm fairly certain both of you would be well within your rights to be insulted if I asked the questions that are usually asked at marriages like 'will you care about your spouse if they're sick' and whatnot. So go on, swap rings and kiss."

Krem smiled at Dorian's words (he wasn’t wrong) and reached for Jim's hands. He placed the ring that he had specially designed for his lover. Sliding the ring onto his left hand he squeezed his fingers. "I love you," he mouthed.

Jim had to bite back a sob as Krem slid the ring onto his finger, nodding as he took Krem's left hand and slid his ring onto the warrior's finger. "I love you too," he mouthed back, smiling so wide, his mouth hurt. 

"You may kiss the groom," Dorian pronounced happily, smiling down at the two men like a proud parent watching a child wield a practice sword for the first time. 

Krem tugged his groom towards him and placed his lips on him. He could distantly hear the cheers in the background, but all of his attention was focused on the man in his arms.

Jim kissed back happily, not pulling away until he absolutely could not go on without taking a breath, beaming at Krem as their lips parted and he got a chance to breathe. He looked out over the audience, most of whom were on their feet, and smiled, clasping Krem's hand even tighter in his own.  
Then the moment shattered.  
One moment everything was peaceful, and the next, it was chaotic. Applause and cheers turned to panicked screams and clattering as wooden chairs were knocked over. Venatori soldiers were jumping out of bushes and trees all around them, rushing the wedding party; he watched Lana, the guard who was allergic to bees, leap up and be stabbed through the stomach. His heartbeat was suddenly as loud as a cannon as he whipped around, looking for Krem and Fayette to make sure they were both still alright. Krem was still right in front of him, and Fayette appeared to be safe in Bethany’s arms. He was relieved for an instant, and then he was in pain the next. He felt a searing hot wetness spilling down his chest, and looked down, startled to find his white shirt suddenly stained red. A blade was sticking out of his chest, and idly he wondered how that had gotten there, before he stumbled back and fell to the ground, his breath coming in ragged gasps now due to the hole in his chest. 

One moment Krem was basking in the glow of being a newlywed and the next minute he was watching his new husband being stabbed. "Jim!" He screamed so loud he was surprised he had a voice left. He looked around at all of their friends trying to find someone to help him. He kneeled next to the man he loved and watched the light fading from his eyes. "Please sweetheart. Don't leave me."

Dorian leapt into action, shooting the strongest bolt of lightning he'd ever cast directly at the Venatori who had stabbed Jim, sending him flying back into the one behind him. "Anders!" he shouted, spinning to fend off the Venatori approaching the altar from the other direction to force them back.

Hawke stood in the very back of the crowd smiling at her friends kiss when suddenly everyone started screaming. She dodged an attack and punched someone in the face grabbing the sword from the man, she cut his throat. She fended off as many as she could trying to protect the guests running to the gates. She spotted some daggers and ripped the skirt of her dress above her knees and continued to fight her way toward the altar. Finally breaking through, she stumbled into the scene before her in horror. Frozen she looked up at Dorian in utter confusion. 

Anders pushed his way through the crowd, throwing spells whenever he could. He made his way to the fallen man and immediately set about trying to heal him. “Cover me!” he yelled to Krem, trying to get him to move.

"K-Krem," Jim rasped, reaching a hand up to grasp his husband's wrist. "I-I..." he gasped, a horrid squelching sound coming from his chest as he tried to suck in a breath. "I-I l-lo... I lo..." he wheezed. He coughed, and blood spurted through his lips, his face contorting in pain before his whole body went slack, slumping back, his eyes staring blankly ahead. 

Hawke watched Jim with pain filled eyes. As his body slackened the spell that held her frozen broke and so did a piece of her. Her eyes deadened and she turned without a word and lost herself in the heat of bloodshed. Holding every one of them responsible for Krem's loss. 

Anders frantically tried to save the fallen man, to revive him, to…do something. But he was gone and the mage was left tending to a corpse. There was nothing left for him to do. Standing, he shot spells with a fury as he looked around for those he cared about: namely Bethany. He couldn’t imagine the pain that Krem was feeling at this moment, or what he would do in his place if it was Beth lying there.

Bethany held Fayette as she tried to fire defensive spells at the Venatori while holding up a shield to protect the baby. She watched the man that she cared for try to heal Jim. And watched him hang his head in defeat. She sent up a prayer for the Maker to watch over Krem, before she returned her focus to the fight. Backing away from the center of the fight, she made her way to the edge, still casting spells.

Cullen assessed the situation and decided Hawke’s sister and the little girl she was cradling needed his help the most. He drew his sword and took out his anger on the agents that foolishly got too close to him as he rushed to their side. “Stay by me!” he ordered as he placed himself in front of them.

The battle raged around him as Krem cried over Jim's body. He couldn't believe he was gone. Why did this have to happen? Why today?

Dorian didn't have the heart to haul Krem away from the body and to safety. What would he have done, if it was Bull lying on the ground? He wouldn't leave either. He spun this way and that, shooting flame after ice after lightning at every cone-helmeted monster to head in their direction, his despair fueling him when his mana ran low. Jim, dead. The sweet boy who mooned over Cullen like a lost puppy. Who he and Bull had spent a night with. Who adopted the baby girl Dorian didn't have the balls to. Who loved Krem. Who Krem loved.

Hawke's daggers danced with a fury she hadn't known since her mother or Carver had died. Krem's love, Fayette’s father, her own cinnamon roll. She cut off her emotions and sliced through the woman in front of her effortlessly, glancing around for her next victim she saw a few of the bastards run into the woods, trying to flee and she chased them relentlessly, knowing the others could handle the ones left. She wasn't going to let even one get away. 

Watching Hawke’s sister try to defend the baby in her arms, Lavellan jumped in the action. It was up to her to protect the both of them. Standing side by side with her commander, they made fast work of those nearest them. As more Venatori fell, more guests picked up weapons, helping to dwindle the enemy number even more. Cullen gave a quick glance at the younger Hawke with her precious cargo, but they both appeared to be fine; well with no injuries anyways.

Krem continued to sob over his husband. Part of him wished that he was laying next to him. That he was following him to the next life. But the rational part of his brain knew there was no way he could leave his daughter without either of her fathers. He wouldn't leave Fayette an orphan a second time.

Once the battle was further away from them, Cullen left Lavellan to defend Bethany and Fayette. He needed to get Krem in the fight. The Venatori might not be as strong as when they started but they could use every able body. Plus he knew that the man would appreciate taking out his revenge on those still standing. “Krem.” He averted his eyes from his deceased guard and tugged at the warrior’s sleeve. “I know you’re hurting right now but your daughter needs her father. I’m sorry but it’s time to leave.” It took another pull before he was able to bring the man to his feet.

Krem struggled to stay upright when he was yanked up. Recognizing the commander, and then hearing him mention Fayette, brought him out of his funk. Taking one last look at his love, he growled "Where?"

“Follow me!” The commander rushed back to where he had left the women, seeing what Lavellan didn’t. There was a mage sneaking up behind her, but he was too far away to shout to her over the din of the battle. Before his eyes, he watched as a fireball came streaking towards the Inquisitor, catching her in the side. Bethany threw a spell at the mage, knocking the enemy off her feet. By the time both men had reached their side, they were equally breathing hard and leaning on each other for support.

Krem stopped momentarily to pick up a sword from a fallen Venatori, kicking him for good measure. He hurried to keep up with Cullen, slashing and hacking his way to his daughter. Reaching her side, he placed a hand on her back, hoping his touch would reassure his distraught child. "It's ok Faye. Daddy's here." His voice must have been what she needed because she calmed down right away.

Dorian threw a blizzard down on top of the largest clump of remaining Venatori, before rushing through the gates along with a few stragglers from the wedding. "Come on!" he called, waving Cullen, Lavellan, Bethany, and Krem towards the relative safety of the fort's walls. 

Throwing the Inquisitor a concerned look, Cullen ushered his charges in Dorian’s direction. He threw orders at his remaining guards, telling them to send anyone mobile to the hall. They would retrieve the more wounded and dead after they eradicated Skyhold of the scum.

Guarding Bethany and Fayette, Krem led the way towards Dorian. He had to trust that Cullen would watch their back. He slashed his way through the remaining men standing between him and the necromancer. Finally reaching his friend, he took a moment to catch his breath. "Everyone alright?" He eyes roved over his daughter and Bethany, searching for injuries.

Bethany nodded. They were both still alive, and that was the important thing. She held Fayette up so Krem could be reassured that his daughter wasn’t hurt.

Once they were inside the relative safety of the hall, Cullen began barking orders. “Stay together, and bar the door. Find somewhere to hide until we take care of this mess. Stay on alert!” He wanted the Inquisitor to be in charge of those inside but he knew even damaged that wouldn’t happen. Not when she grabbed her staff and headed towards the main doors. 

Krem shook his head. He would make those bastards pay. He wouldn't stop until they were all dead. "I'm coming with you. Bethany, protect Fayette. I'll be back soon." Taking one last look at his daughter, he slipped out the door. He needed to kill something, to use this rage burning inside of him.

Groaning in frustration, Cullen left Grimm and the Chargers in command of those staying behind. He followed the more able bodied members of the Inquisition out to take care of the remaining agents.

Looking around at the destruction of what was supposed to be a wonderful occasion, Krem noticed a figure crouched over Jim's body. He was halfway there before he recognized Anders. Choking back a sob, he gently grabbed his arm. "He's gone. I need you to watch my back."

The mage raised his head, tears shining in his eyes. He had tried everything he could think of, but Jim was gone. He apologized again for not being better. “I’m sorry, Krem. I had to leave him, to fight.” The feeling of failure was thick on his tongue. Why couldn’t he be better? Pulling himself up, he forced his feelings down. There would be plenty of time later for dwelling on his mistakes. “I think I saw Hawke giving chase to a straggler. She might need help.”

Cullen joined the two of them quietly. Using his tailcoat, he placed it gently over the body of his friend.”Yes, Hawke chased after the stragglers. No doubt she will take care of them.”

Krem tried to thank Cullen for his consideration, but the words wouldn't move past his throat. He wasn't sure what he should do now. He had never felt so lost. He looked around the yard for any signs of life; whether ally or foe.


End file.
